


Season Four (Let it Go)

by QuinnCliff



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fandom, Let It Go, Songfic, frozenlock, season four
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 11:00:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1345012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuinnCliff/pseuds/QuinnCliff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Songfic mixing Let it Go by Idina Menzel (Frozen) with our suffering fandom waiting for season four.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Season Four (Let it Go)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there (;  
> This is a silly thing I felt like doing while I was listening to Let it Go. I thought: why not make a version about our fandom and all the damn waiting? I've seen some versions of this song and lots of covers, so why not one about the show?

              _The show goes right in our minds tonight_

_Thousand crying faces to be seen_

_Two years of isolation_

_And it looks like it will begin_

_The hiatus’ howling like this sadness burnin’ inside_

_Couldn’t speed it in, BBC say they’ve tried_

_Don’t let them tease, don’t let them see_

_Be the fangirl you always have to be_

_Conceal, don’t feel_

_Don’t let them know_

_Well, now they know_

_Season four, season four_

_Can’t cry about it anymore_

_Season four, season four_

_Shake your head and sit on the floor_

_I don’t care how long it’s going to take_

_Let the east wind come_

_The waiting never bothered me anyway_

_It’s funny how some seasons makes everything seems fine_

_And the tears that once came rolling now seems far behind_

_It’s time to see what they will do_

_Just read the fics and we’ll make through_

_No game, no fall, it’s Jim for me_

_He is free_

_Season four, season four_

_Yes, we’ve missed you all this time_

_Season four, season four_

_You’ll probably see us cry_

_But here we’ll stand and here we’ll stay_

_Let the east wind come_

_The fandom flurries through the ao3 at night_

_Our souls are trembling in exciting photos all around_

_And our thoughts will make things go so fast_

_Sherlock is coming back, the fall is in the past_

_Season four, season four_

_And he’ll rise like a bright light on_

_Season four, season four_

_The perfect fangirl is gone_

_Let the east wind come_

_The waiting never bothered me anyway_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading it! Hope you guys didn't find it so terrible! lol


End file.
